lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
James Junnsworth
' James Junnsworth' is the son of two commoners from the city of Lucerne, where he has become a Dragon Knight within House Lovie. James Junnsworth has one sibling in the form of Lucy Junnsworth of whom is married to Virlin Nordtin and is the head of his family. James Junnsworth married Allenia Junnsworth after the two fell in love while he was acting as a gaurd for the Lucerne City Patrol and he saved her families business from rioters. With Allenia he has two children in the form of James, and Hophelia Junnsworth of whome his son James Junnsworth II. James Junnsworth was born in Lucerne proper and spent his early life running errends for his parents so that they could keep food on the table. At the age of fourteen he joined the House Lovie Honor Gaurd where he found lodging and a true direction in his life that he hadn't know until that point. As a member of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd he came to fight at the forefront of their forces, and for his loyalty was knighted by Draco Highmore and as a Knight he rose quickly in the ranks of the honor gaurd. He would take part in a tournament in Gondor and during the tournament he came a high enough position that he won a set of armor that he now is known for wearing to this day. His part in the Lucerne Civil War also quite large, as he accompanied his prince all the way through the conflict and only left his side during the final contration with Sean Lovie. History Early History James Junnsworth was born in Lucerne proper and spent his early life running errends for his parents so that they could keep food on the table. At the age of fourteen he joined the House Lovie Honor Gaurd where he found lodging and a true direction in his life that he hadn't know until that point. As a member of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd he came to fight at the forefront of their forces, and for his loyalty was knighted by Draco Highmore and as a Knight he rose quickly in the ranks of the honor gaurd. He would take part in a tournament in Gondor and during the tournament he came a high enough position that he won a set of armor that he now is known for wearing to this day. His part in the Lucerne Civil War also quite large, as he accompanied his prince all the way through the conflict and only left his side during the final contration with Sean Lovie. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Commoner Man - Father Commoner Female - Mother Lucy Junnsworth - Sister Virlin Junnsworth - Wife James Junnsworth II. - Son Hophelia Junnsworth - Daughter Relationships Category:Dragon Knight Category:People Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:Vandal Category:Knight